100 Days with Mr Arrogant
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Can Tsukino Usagi survive as Mr. Arrogant's slave? Or 100 days will bring unexpected feelings?
1. 1- How it all began

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 1 – How it all began**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with a new story. Beside being a love story it's a funny one too! Don't worry, "A Proposal to Remember" and "Rising Moon" will be updated in the next hours!

Please, tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks!^^

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

It all started with a dream...

_Tsukino Usagi was in dreamland as Snow White waiting for her beloved prince..._

"_Why is he not coming?" She asked herself, sad._

_Usagi heard a horse and prepared herself, enthusiastically. Laying down, she pretended to be asleep waiting for her lover's kiss._

_'This is perfect!' She thought._

_Footsteps broke the silence. The figure approached the sleeping beauty. She could feel him near... His hand touched her shoulder and she felt being lifted. Eyes still closed, she waited nervously for the kiss. And then a light kiss on the lips. This made her open her eyes..._

_In front of her a handsome... No! A toothless ugly man disguised as a Prince._

"_Play with me!" He said smiling._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror..._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi woke from her dream, screaming and rubbing her mouth as if she could taste the disgusting man.

All her classmates looked at her completely stunned.

"You!" Haruna Sensei, turned immediately to the blonde and walked over to her.

"Were you sleeping? Were you sleep talking in my class?" The teacher screamed while shaking violently her student. "Enough!" And continued the class quietly. Usagi looked at her teacher. _'What's her problem?!'_

**IN SCHOOL'S RESTROOM**

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Makoto.

"What does it mean if you see a Prince in your dream?" Usagi asked.

"A Prince? What did you do with him?" Asked Rei, brushing her hair.

"Just hold hands and..."

"That's a wet dream. Did you wet your panties?" Said Makoto smiling.

"I said we only held our hands!" Usagi glared her friend.

"Girls have wet dreams, too? I thought only boys have them." Said Rei giggling.

"My mom told me if your panties get wet, then it's a wet dream." Said Makoto, confidently.

"Why do I even bother asking you..." Usagi sighed.

"Seeing a prince in your dream... it means... you'll soon meet the Prince charming... in your real life..." Minako's suffered voice was heard from the toilet behind the stall.

"Who could that be?" Usagi wondered smiling, with a glint in her eyes.

**IN THE RESTAURANT**

Usagi was having lunch with her boyfriend, Kou Seiya, when he made a revelation...

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Usagi asked at the man in front of her.

"Our 100 day anniversary!" He replied, without looking at her.

"But, instead of getting me a present, you wanna break up with me? Are you toying with me?" Asked her.

"I'm sorry. And honestly, I never toyed with you..." He said ashamed.

"Fine. Let's forget about this. I mean, it's just me who has to forget about this, right?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry..."

"I never got dumped by a younger kid before." She said.

"Uh? I thought I was your first boyfriend."

"You believed that?" She got up grabbing her schoolbag. "Don't feel too bad about it. I was gonna end it anyway!" Usagi ended the conversation, leaving the restaurant hastily.

Wandering in the street, she saw a homeless guy. She took a present from her bag and gave it to the poor guy. The man looked at the girl, amazed. Opening the box, he found a card:

_**Tsukino Usagi & Kou Seiya**_

_**Happy 100th Day! I love you!^^**_

A handsome dark-haired guy was driving his expensive car through the streets of Tokyo. His cellphone rang.

"Hello? What do you want?"

Meanwhile, Usagi was dragging her feet on the ground, sad and angry. She stopped looking at a can on the ground. That object could help her expelling all the frustation she felt inside. Aiming her target, she kicked it with all her strenght.

At the same time, a car was passing by... Yes, THAT expensive car. That's when the object hit the man on the nose.

Without realizing her done, the blonde girl resumed her walk.

The car hit lightly against the wall. The man was angry, or better, pissed off! He looked backwards and saw the girl. "You're so dead!" And he picked the can.

"Hey!" He screamed getting out of the car. "You in uniform!" She stopped and turned around to see the angry man.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"Who am I? I'm the owner of that car!" He said pointing at the car, behind him.

"So?" She tilted her head to side, seeing his car.

"Did you throw this?" He raised the can in his hand.

"I didn't throw it."

"Then... did you kick it?" She nodded with her head.

"You little shit!" He approached her. "You think this is funny? You almost killed me!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean to do it. I'm not in the mood either, so stop irritating me!" She yelled at him.

"Fine. Let's get to the point. What are you gonna do about my car?" He asked.

"You look rich... Can we just forget about this?"

"I'm stinking poor..." He mocked her.

"Whatever. Stingy rich jerk." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Ok. Ok. I'll pay for the damage." He laughed.

"Do you know how much that car costs?"

"How much?" The blonde asked.

"Nevermind. Since you're a student, I'll give you a discount. Just give me $3,000."

"What?!"

"You didn't hear me? $3,000!"

"Oh, there's a policeman!" She yelled looking behind him and he immediatly turned around. Usagi took as her advantage and ran full speed, escaping the jerk. When he turned to her again, she was nowhere in sight. Angry he throw the can away but... something was on the ground. Her wallet! Opening it, he found a school identification card: Tsukino Usagi.

_"Tsukino Usagi! You're under arrest!" Usagi woke up at the sound of loud voices coming from outside. "Surrender yourself!"_

_She went quickly to her window and dozens of police cars were surrounding her house._

_"Did you think you can get away with demolishing his car? You cannot escape! I repeat! Tsukino Usagi, surrender yourself!"_

_Afraid, she closed the window but suddenly they opened fire against her house. She screamed._

"Oh kami-sama, I was dreaming again!" She sighed with relief. Her cellphone was ringing and without looking, answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"We have unfinished business." A man replied.

"What business? It's over, isn't it? Like I said, I did my best but it's over. So, don't bother me anymore!"

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"What? Seriously Seiya, you wanna die?

"Who the hell is Seiya? This is Chiba Mamoru."

"Chiba Mamoru?" She asked. "Ok, who is this?!"

"Me? I'm the owner of my beloved car. A Lexus 430 which you demolished." Her eyes widened.

Panicking, she switched off the phone.

"This is a nightmare!..." She cursed laying on the bed and covering her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

That's a evil Mamoru-san, ne? You'll see even more!^^ Next chapter, soon!


	2. 2- Enslavement Agreement

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 2 – Enslavement Agreement**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 2!

BostonBill, Natari (Guest) and LoveInTheBattleField thank you so much for your reviews and here's the update.  
To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Next day, Usagi was daydreaming, sitting in her desk, at the classroom while her classmates were playing around and talking, waiting for their teacher. Makoto and Rei broke her reverie.

"Isn't today the 100 day anniversary?" Asked Makoto. Usagi looked at her friends in front and sighed.

"We broke up yesterday."

"Why? Why did you guys break up?" Makoto asked.

"Do you know... Lexus 430?" Usagi rapidly changed conversation's theme.

"Lexus 430?" Wondered Rei.

"I've never ridden in one but I've heard of it." Said Makoto and Usagi pouted.

"How much would it cost to fix up a tiny scratch on that car?" She asked bringing her two fingers together to reinforce the "tiny" word.

"Ok, spill. What did you do?" Rei asked smiling.

"I didn't do anything. It was a friend of mine..."

"Well... Probably at least 3 grand, don't you think Mako-chan?" Rei asked to the girl next to her.

"It's probably easier paying for it with your body!" Blurted Makoto.

"Aaaahhhh..." Moaned Usagi, hitting her forehead in the desk.

* * *

School's day finally over and everyone was heading home. The 3 friends walked together grabbing each other's arms, showing their solid friendship. Rei noticed a bunch of girls ahead of them entertained with something.

"Are they giving out free tampons?" She asked looking at the other two. Smiling and leaving the blonde behind, Makoto and Rei ran to the group.

"They always go crazy over free stuff. But remember, Tsukino Usagi will not be left behind! Wait for meeeee!" She said dramatically running up to her friends.

All girls stared at a wall full of glued paper sheets. Everyone was whispering and giggling. Usagi couldn't see what was so important about it and took a closer view to read:

_**"Tsukino Usagi! Come out, now!"**_

Usagi eyes widened realizing who did that piece of work.

"Who did this?" Asked Makoto, behind Usagi, amazed.

The blonde, angry, started ripping off the papers.

"Long time no see..." Said a deep masculine voice, freezing Usagi's body. Looking at her side... he was leaning on the wall, hands on pockets. Dark bangs falling in his face... He was gorgeous.

"You look good..." Mamoru spoke again causing the girls drooling over the greek god in front of them.

"Hi..." She casted a sarcastic smile.

He walked towards Usagi and the girls screamed, excited. Without warning, he picked up Usagi throwing over his shoulder.

"Help! Help Me!" Screamed Usagi, kicking her feet. He laughed at her actions and slapped her backside.

"You Jerk!"

* * *

Moments later, Usagi was in his car, fuming. _'Where is he taking me?'_ Looking him by the corner of her eye, she saw him driving relaxed with a smirk on his face.

"It's a beautiful day... A beautiful day to go to a police station..." Her eyes bugged.

_Two policemans chained her to a chair and began torturing her..._

"Or..." He continued. "Should we go to the mountain, instead?"

_Mamoru was digging deeper trying to find the perfect size for his gagged and frightened prey..._

"Please, don't kill me!" She said, facing him.

"I'm not gonna kill you. You just have to give me $3,000."

"I'm only a poor high school senior. I really don't have any money." He laughed at her.

"You have no way of paying the damage, right?" He said taking a full look at her. She nodded.

* * *

A paper sheet on the table.

"Sign it." Demanded Mamoru looking to the girl sitting in front of him. She peeked it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Read it." He replied. "30 bucks a day... So, exactly 100 days should cover it." Usagi was scared with his statement and looked carefully at the paper.

"Enslavement Agreement." She read. "En... sla... vement? Agreement? Enslave... ment..." Murmuring and wondering the word's meaning. Few second's later, she got it.

"No! This is not fair!" She screamed.

"Not fair?" Mamoru asked. "Then I'll get the money from your parents..." He said grabbing his phone.

"Ok, ok. I'll sign it." Usagi said, defeated.

"If you think it's unfair, then just give me 3 grand."

"Are you trying to..." She asked, blushing a little.

"You're crazy... you're not pretty enough." He said.

"Whatever, prick..." She cursed.

Usagi hesitated but signed. Mamoru took the paper from her hands and smiled.

"And your student ID... I'll give back to you at the end of our agreement, ok?"

A waiter appeared at their table with a food tray. Yes, Mamoru led Usagi to a fancy and expensive restaurant. Seeing the food, she forgot, for moments, about the jerk. Her eyes were shinning at the delicious sight. Unfortunately, all the food was served at her... proclaimed master.

"By the way, I don't eat with my slaves." He said shoving a credit card at her. "Go have some... Odangos. Just don't eat too much, Odango Atama." He said smirking hard.

"You bastard!" She picked the card and left the restaurant.

* * *

"You'll pay... Chiba!" Smiling mischievously, Usagi took a bite of the Odango in her hand.

* * *

"Hey... Missing classes again?" Said Mamoru arriving at college's cafeteria.

"Who expels the son of the college's president?" Replied his best friend, Furuhata Motoki.

"Like that's something to brag about..."

"Anyway, did you get your car fixed? Or the money?"

"Do I look that desperate to go after some repair money?" Asked Mamoru.

"You're the one who freaked out about the scratch on your car."

"What?" Mamoru looked carefully at his friend. "I can't say I didn't get the money." Handing a paper to Motoki.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it. "Enslavement Agreement? I, slave Tsukino Usagi..." He stopped and looked at Mamoru. "I thought you aren't interested in younger girls?"

"It's just for fun." Mamoru replied with proud.

"For 100 days?" Asked Motoki.

"Do you think my life is as boring as yours?" He finished, leaving his friend alone.

"Boring as mine? Who does he think is? A Lord? Enslavement Agreement?! Whatever, you're goind down Chiba!" He said as another male neared him. "Dad?"

"You're fooling around here, again?" Asked the older man. "Go to your class!"

* * *

Usagi layed in her bed, still in uniform, patting her tummy. Finally comfortable in her room, she rolled over her bed making her skirt ride up to her thigh. All the food experienced moments ago, fullfilled her and now, perfect time for a nap!

Her phone rang and looking at it her expression became angrier. Reluctantly, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh? How dare you to answer my call in such INDECENT manner?" At his answer she got up quickly and looked around her room. _'He's watching me?!'_ Her eyes fell on the window. _'Oh shit!'_

He was leaning in a balcony railing, across her house, smiling and waving his phone.

"You don't really live there, do you?" She asked amazed.

"What do you think?" He asked blinking is eye in a sensual way.

Usagi closed her window fast, blocking his sight. She screamed in frustration and hung up the call.

* * *

_**Poor Usagi-chan! Mamoru's wickedness is escalating, uh? Things are getting serious! Next Chapter, soon!^^**_


	3. 3- The game starts now

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 3 – The game starts now**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 3!

lostinshanghai, Tari (Guest) and LoveInTheBattleField thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 2! Here's the update!

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

"Where did you find such hottie?" Asked Makoto.

"He has that super expensive car! He's so cute and rich... So your dream did come true!" Said Minako.

"He's not a prince... But he's kind of cute, I guess..." Replied Usagi.

"How far did you guys go? Did you do it?" Asked Makoto.

"It's not that Mako-chan! I'll tell you the story..." Usagi told everything to her friends.

"You got a phone call, Usagi-chan!" Said Mina shoving the phone in front of Usagi's eyes.

"Thanks." She said picking the phone and leaving her friends. Hiding in the restroom, she answered it.

"Didn't I tell you to return my calls quickly?" Usagi bit her lip and tried to breath slowly.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of class. Why did you call me?"

"Come over my place right now."

"What? I still have 2 more classes left." She couldn't finish because he hung up the call. "Hello? Hello?! You asshole!" She screamed at her phone.

Angry, she kicked the stall's door knocking her friends to the ground who were listening to the conversation. She leaved the restroom without looking at them but Makoto and Minako followed her.

"What did he say?" asked Makoto.

"Did he tell you to come over?" Asked Minako. "The time has finally come! I'm so excited!" Usagi stopped abruptly looking at her 2 friends.

"Don't be too nervous, ok? Said Makoto.

"I'm sure It's nothing, once you do it!" Said Minako.

"Good Luck!" The two cheered leaving her.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Usagi screamed in frustration.

* * *

Usagi raised a spray bottle to her eyes level and sprayed the liquid at the eyes. She fell backwards, groaning with pain.

* * *

**TEACHER'S ROOM**

Haruna-sensei was reading a book in her pause. Looking up she got scared.

"What the hell happened to your eyes, Tsukino-san?" She asked.

"Sensei, may I please go home?" The blonde asked with her eyes all red, looking like the devil.

* * *

**OUTSIDE MAMORU'S APARTMENT**

Usagi was outside Mamoru's apartment, waiting for him to open the door. He was watching his slave by the intercom's video camera.

"Password!" He said.

"I'm not in the mood, jerk!"

"You can't come in if you don't say it."

"Then, should I go home?"

"You wanna die, Odango Atama?" He asked.

"What's the password?" She asked, wearily.

"Sailor Moon."

"Ok... Sailor Moon."

"Imitate her!"

"What?! Here?"

"You don't wanna do it? Then I'll just call your parents."

"In the name of justice, I'll not forgive you." She said in monotone.

"What kind of Sailor Moon is that? Do it correctly!"

Usagi took a few steps back, looking around and took a deep breath.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She said dramatically, running a little forward. At the same time, a woman was leaving the elevator.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Usagi screamed making Sailor Moon's pose.

The poor woman was petrified and ran to her apartment's door, entering quickly.

"Pervert... He's gonna pay for this..." She mumbled as the door opened.

His apartment was big and expensive but everything was a mess! All kind of stuff was scattered on the floor.

"Hey." He greeted laying on the couch with pijama's trousers but without a shirt on. Usagi blushed at the sight of his muscular chest.

"Hello..." She replied with an angry look.

"My friend's coming today." He said getting up and approaching her. "You know what to do, right?" He whispered in her ear. "I'll be back at 5."

Usagi looked at her watch _'4 p.m.'_ and panicked. She turned on his stereo and danced while cleaning up the mess. In his bedroom, she found a lot of magazines under his bed... Yeah, those kind of magazines. Usagi smiled wickedly and started imitating sensual poses. Barely she knew Mamoru was watching delighted. Lifting her skirt, she put her foot in a table and leaned forward, touching her lips in very sexy way... Mamoru, pleased, left the apartment grinning.

The appointed hour arrived and Mamoru was there again with his friend, surpring Usagi which lost track of her time.

"Are you dating a minor?" His friend asked him.

"What? Her? She's just a maid." His friend raised an eyebrow. "Really." He assured. "You can go now." Turning to Usagi. She was leaving when Mamoru grabbed her arm offering a $20 bill.

"Hey, go have some Odangos."

Usagi left his apartment without uttering a single word. Stepping into the elevator, she found the same woman from earlier and the lady couldn't stop watching Usagi, only for the bad reasons:

Her clothes were out of place, holding a $20 bill in her hand while daydreaming and licking her lips. Not to mention the gesture that the girl was doing at her wrist, wincing in pain. Awkward! The woman had shock of her life!

* * *

On her way home, she recognized a car passing slowly by her.

"Dad!" She said, running to catch him.

Her Dad was too busy with the lady on the other side of the street. The woman's skirt was too short and when her keys fell to the ground, she bent down showing her leopard panties. Usagi's Dad was drooling at the sight when... BAM! He hit in the front car.

"Dad!" She opened the passenger door, looking at her father with a reproachful look.

"Did you see it?" He asked and she nodded.

"It is badly scratched?" She looked ahead.

"Yup."

* * *

"Should I paint it over?" Asked the man looking at the car.

"How much?" Asked Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father.

"20 bucks." Answered the man.

"Last time I only paid 10 bucks!" Retorted Tsukino-san.

"What?! It only cost that much to paint over a bumper?" Usagi asked and the man nodded. "How about cars like Lexus 430? How much does that cost?"

"You can get it done for 10 bucks."

"That stupid asshole! So... $30,000, uh?! You'll see!" She whispered angrily.

* * *

When Mamoru reached his car, he couldn't believe it.

_'Master! I tinted your window to protect you from the bright sun!'_ Was written on the painting of his precious car and the windows were all black.

"Odango Atama..." Mamoru whispered clenching his fists.

* * *

Mamoru, without his car, was walking peacefully on the street when he noticed that everyone looked at him curiously, sighing and laughing.

_'What the hell?!'_ He thought.

"I can't believe what I heard! Is that him?!" The people were saying. "What a prick!" One more said. "He looks like one."

In front, he heard a louder feminine voice protesting, surrounding by people.

"Please help me and my son find his daddy! He left us saying he was going on a school trip and never came back! He's a womanizer who rides around in a Lexus 430! Look at my son's daddy!"

When Mamoru approached the crowd, his eyes bulged realizing WHO was making the whole scene. Usagi had a baby doll in her back and was distributing papers with his face in it! She looked ahead and saw him, causing everyone looking at him too. He was pissed and she had a glorious smile. Mamoru ran to her and grabbed the girl by the arm, dragging her through the street while she screamed. When he felt safe, without anyone around, he dropped her arm.

"Are you crazy?! What's this?" He said picking her baby doll.

"That's my baby!" She yelled but he throwed it, far away. "Why did you do that for? You're the one who first lied about the 3 grand!"

"Now you're talking back to me? Fine! Then, what about our agreement" She was avoiding his eyes but he grabbed her chin and raised it, forcing her to look at him. "Maybe you're too young for this but you could go to jail for breaking our agreement!"

"Fine! I'll sue you too! For fraud!" She said.

"Fraud?" He asked sad falling on his knees in front of her and looking at the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Please, don't sue me..." He suddenly looked up at her, grinning. "Is that what you think I'd say? You wanna sue me? Sue me!" He got up again. "You think I'd get scared by that?" Mamoru asked, getting closer to her.

"You don't think I can do it?" She whispered coldly closing even more the gap between them. Their noses almost touching...

* * *

**_What will happen? Have suggestions? Please, tell me! Next chapter, soon!^^_**


	4. 4- Tutor Me

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 4 - Tutor Me**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 4! An earlier update! .

BostonBill and LoveInTheBattleField thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 3!

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^ Remember, English is not my native language... gomen!

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Their noses were so, so, so close when...

_SLAAAAP_

Usagi slapped Mamoru's face with all her anger and ran from him.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

"Everyone's aware of those perverts who hang around our school, right?" The sensei asked the girls in the football field.

"Yes!" All the girls said.

"Today, I'll teach you how to defend yourselves against those perverts!" All students cheered at their sensei.

"Everyone, get in position!" The girls organized in pairs, training the moves.

"Do you wanna know the deadliest defense move?" Asked Minako.

"What is it?" Asked Makoto.

"Grab my collar." Minako instructed her friend and Makoto grabbed her collar. "How do you think I feel? Like shit, right? So, first give him a nasty look. Then, grab his wrist and lock his shoulder. Then..." Minako said while demonstrating on her friend. "Wait..." She said while moving her mouth strangely. Makoto looked confused at Minako when she spat on her face! "Perfect! Isn't it?" Yelled Minako cheerfully.

* * *

Usagi came back to the classroom after her training, picking her phone to see 1 message:

_From Prick: Call back before I kill you._

After reading it, she got a idea and smiled mischievously.

* * *

Mamoru was still on the Bus when he heard his phone signaling a message. He smiled because he already knew who was texting him back. When looked at his phone, it wasn't a plain text message but a video message. She was throwing her tongue out at him and showing her middle finger. Mamoru was amazed at her audacity. The bus stopped suddenly and Mamoru keeled with the nose on the ground.

* * *

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" He cursed, fuming waiting for his slave at the entrance of her school.

A few moments later, a large group of girls were leaving the school. He looked at the group trying to identify Usagi and that would be easy because of her Odangos. And then, he found her blonde head in the middle of the group.

"You're so dead!" He said running to her. When he got behind her he grabbed her shoulder turning her around "You're so dead!" but... it wasn't her. It was her friend Minako, in Odangos. _'What th-'_ He couldn't finish his thinking because she grabbed quickly his wrist, locked his shoulder and spat on his face!

Mamoru was totally fed up! Looking behind, there she was, finally! His Odango Atama! _'What, my Odango Atama? What I'm saying! I'm going insane because of this girl!'_

Usagi was with Makoto and Rei and saw him ahead with his crazy look. Not only his usual crazy look, even worse! _'Uh-Oh...'_ She thought.

She began running from him and Mamoru ran after her. "Stop right there!" He screamed but she was a natural runner, which was an advantage.

They runned for several minutes, like crazy, through the streets of Juuban.

She was able to run till her house. Feeling safe at her door she smiled at him, signaling her victory.

"You little...!" He cursed at her.

* * *

Usagi went inside home in a rush and kneeled in front of her Mother, grabbing her both legs.

"Mom, please send me to a different school!" She begged the elder woman.

"Are you crazy, Usagi-chan?"

"Mom, please!"

"Change school for what? You only got little time left till the college entrance exam!" She said trying to lift her daughter from the ground. The sound of scattered glass was heard.

"Damn, your Dad broke it again! Get off, Usagi-chan!" She said.

"Mom, I wanna go to a different school!" She said sobbing still in the ground.

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother was making her usual shopping when a advertisement paper caught her attention. She looked at it but ignored it.

Outside the supermarket, a tall man in black glasses was pasting ads a lamppost. Seeing Ikuko out of the supermarket, he left. Usagi's mother looked at the same paper she saw earlier: _Private Tutor_, but again, ignored it. At her house, the same advertising was in her door.

She thought for a while and grabbed it. On the other side of the street the man was watching with interest. Taking off his glasses, he smiled. Who could it be? The evil man, of course!

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

"In this trial exam, our class again got the lowest average grade! Of course, the lowest grade was achieve by one of our classmates. Tsukino-san, come up front!"

She looked very surprised at her sensei.

"Come up here, now!" Haruna-sensei said while picking her exam sheet. "Do you think you're picking numbers for a lotto?"

"I'm sorry, sensei..." Minako laughed hard.

"Aino-san! Come up here, too!" The sensei yelled watching her student coming in front of the class. "Aino-san, what is humanitarianism?" She asked looking at her student's exam.

"Well... It's... promoting human warfare... Promoting human warfare... I don't know?" Haruna sensei sighed.

"Aino-san! if you're gonna cheat, then at least, get the right answer!"

* * *

**TEACHER'S ROOM**

Haruna-sensei was working when got a phone call from Usagi's mother.

"How's usagi-chan doing in school?"

"We got out grades back for the trial exam today." Said Haruna-sensei

"Really? Send it to me, please?"

"Sure, I'll send it for your e-mail, right away."

* * *

When Usagi got home, she saw a paper in front of her face and behind it was her mother.

"2 points in math? Are you stupid? Is it humanly possible to get such low grades?! What's wrong with you! Use your brain!" Usagi looked at the ground, sad. But when she looked up again, her mother's figure was replaced by her master dressed as... a nerd?!

"Hi! i'm your new tutor!" He said smiling and pretending to be shy. "It's nice to meet you. We'll have so much fun, don't you think?" Usagi was in shock.

Usagi entered her bedroom with Mamoru close behind still answering her mother.

"Yes Ma'am! Shal we start out lesson?" He asked shoving Usagi inside and blocking her view to her mother.

"Mom!" He closed the door behind him dropping his bag on the floor. Slowly he turned to the frightened blonde and throwed her to the bed. She screamed.

"You really wanna die, uh?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry..." She sat on the bed curling her legs.

"No... I'm sorry, Master!" He said, removing his glasses and looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, master!" She said, crawling at him who was at the end of her bed. He was entranced by her eyes but quickly regained his posture.

"Let's start with a basic knowledge test..." Mamoru said.

An hour passed and Mamoru was completed frustrated! Was she that BAD at school?

"Do it right!" Mamoru said but Usagi was completly exhausted. She looked at him and he was snacking and reading her Mangas! Smiling at her, he throwed a piece of food at her face. She looked angry but continued her writing. Not satisfied, he came closer to her, inches from her face and shoved food at her again. "Hey..." He whispered. "Give me a back massage." She looked at him and he smiled already positioning himself on the ground.

Usagi sat on his back and her smile showed revenge. She started hard, hurting him and he gulped in pain. Then, she laid on his back and started tickling his side. Laughing, Mamoru turned causing Usagi to stay lying on top of his body, facing him. The laughter subsided and they stared deeply at each other. Mamoru pulled the hair out of Usagi's face, caressing her cheek. When he closed their distance, she got off him.

"Don't..." She whispered.

At the door ajar, Usagi's mother saw the whole scene and went away as soon as her daughter stood up.

* * *

_**Story's heating up! Is there anything you want to see in this story? Give me your suggestions! Next chapter, soon! ^^**_


	5. 5- Turning vacations

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 5 - Turning Vacations**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 5! An **extra** earlier update!I can't help myself, I'm in love with this one!

BostonBill, LoveInTheBattleField and Nich31 thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 4!

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^ Remember, English is not my native language... gomen!

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"Lord Chiba! How's your slave doing?" Asked Motoki.

"She's doing good..." Mamoru replied, thoughtfully.

"You're lasting longer than I expected... Are you guys going out?" Motoki asked, suggestively.

"Are you insane? Why would I go with a girl like that?"

"Well... Slave becomes your lover, lover becomes your wife. That's life!"

"Shup up. Once slave, forever slave, ok?" Said Mamoru.

"Whatever you say, Lord Chiba. Anyway, you're coming to my concert at the Arcade, right?

"You think you're an 80's rock star or something?" Mamoru finished leaving his friend alone, again.

"I know you'll be there tonight! Let's rock-n-roll!" Motoki yelled.

* * *

**CROWN ARCADE**

_You came into my life_

_like a soft violet light_

_I can never forget_

_your beautiful eyes._

_Let our lives be filled_

_with laughter_

_and beautiful stories._

_Don't be sad when the loneliness_

_draws in closer_

_My heart aches seeing_

_you in pain._

Mamoru entered at the Arcade full of girls jumping at the sound of the music. Looking at his friend at the stage he smiled and sighed.

_You're the one who brought me_

_the greatest love of my life._

Tired of the screaming, he called Usagi.

* * *

The "couple" went for karaoke but the thing didn't went well.

"Are you having a good time?" Mamoru asked Usagi beside him in his car.

_'What's up with him? Why is he being nice to me?'_ "Yes, it's great!" She mocked him.

A beeping sound broke their conversation, because the car had run out of gasoline.

* * *

A man at a bus stop was astonished. A car passing by with a girl pushing it while a boy remained at the wheel.

Usagi was sweating and exhausted.

Next Gas Station: 10 km. A sign warned. She couldn't believe it on her luck!

* * *

Moments later, Mamoru and Usagi arrived near their homes.

"Get out." He said, parking the car.

"Ok." She replied, sad.

The two got out of the car but suddenly started to rain. Quickly, she took an umbrella out of her bag. Opening it, she ran to Mamoru's side sheltering him from the rain.

"Rain will make you go bald." She said smiling at him.

"Really?" He replied in a soft voice. "You can go now." He said, taking her umbrella with him and leaving the poor girl soaking in the rain. Suddenly he stopped and turned to her. She was completly wet looking at him extremely sad. He took a few steps forward and raised his arm... only to lock his car. He turned to his apartment without looking back, not once.

"I hate you, Chiba Mamoru!"

* * *

The blonde layed on her bed after a bath with a towel around her body. She grabbed her phone and decided to text him a message.

_'Master, thank you for tonight.^^'_ She typed and thought for a while. Closing her eyes, she gained courage and sent the message.

Mamoru was resting on his couch watching TV when his phone signaled a text message. When he read it, he smiled tenderly.

_'I had a good time, too. Sweet Dreams.'_ He typed still smiling but then, he thought better...

Usagi grabbed enthusiastically her phone to read his reply.

_'Ok.'_ Was his plain response and her smile, shattered.

* * *

Next Day, Usagi was studying and Mamoru, her tutor, was in her bed reading.

"Hey, when does your summer vacation start?" He asked, touching her shoulder with his foot.

"Next wednesday." She replied, coldly.

"Yeah? Let's go on a little trip."

"Trip?" She looked at him, over her shoulder.

"Take a few days off and you'll study harder when you come back."

"I'd like to, but... my parents never let me stay overnight." She said looking back at her book.

"Don't worry. There is a way for everything." He said.

* * *

Mamoru put his plan in practice. The destination was choosen. He bought vacations for two to the Yagishiri Island. The envelope was sent to Usagi's parents.

_'You won a free trip to Yagishiri Island for 4 days.'_ Ikuko received in her cellphone. She was surprised but happy. Kenji and her, definitely, needed that time alone.

Mamoru, had a triumphant look.

* * *

After Usagi's parents left for vacations, she went on a little trip with Mamoru. Not alone, Motoki and her friend Makoto went with them too. All decided to camping near the beach.

The blonde was sitting on the towel towards the sea breeze that blew gently on her face. Mamoru was sitting beside her, real close.

"You never had a boyfriend before, right? He asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm so popular with boys."

"For real?" He asked. "Then did you ever kiss a boy?" He asked near her neck and she laughed nervously.

"Of course! I don't know anyone who hasn't been kissed!"

"Of course?" He asked laying on the towel. "Lay down with me." Looking at him, she stretched out his arm and layed her head on it. "This is so nice." He said smiling with his eyes closed. Usagi looked at his face and turned to her side, facing him.

"Hey, Mamoru-san..."

"What?"

"How many girls have you dated till now?"

"Girls are too much hassle."

"That's a lie. You never liked anyone?" She asked as he opened his eyes, turning his face to her.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yes?"

Mamoru grabbed her waist pushing her to him and touched his forehead against his. Usagi got scared with his sudden action and closed her eyes.

"You're making my arm fall asleep." He said pushing the girl away. "You got a heavy head for an airhead."

* * *

On next day, Usagi was sitting on the sand watching Motoki and Makoto on the water. Motoki was teaching Makoto how to swim.

"Mako-chan!" She waved at her friend. "I'm so jealous..." She whispered. Mamoru came behind her and smacked her head.

"You're so loud..." Mamoru said and looked at the water. "When did that happen?"

"Don't know but I think they look good together." Usagi said.

Motoki got distracted and left Makoto for mere seconds. She panicked and began drowning. Motoki picked her and took her to the shore. Motoki layed Makoto on the sand. She had her eyes closed.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi screamed

"Do it." Said Mamoru to his friend, pushing him towards the girl.

"Hold on!" Said Motoki.

"Hurry up!" Said Mamoru.

Motoki approached Makoto's face, getting ready to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. When their lips touched, she grabbed his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, leaving him breathless. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other amazed.

* * *

Later on, the group decided to do bungee jumping. Motoki was the first, Makoto the second and Usagi was next. Everyone were ready to jump but, there was only a few details to do with Usagi's rope.

"How much do you weigh?" asked the man to her.

"What?

"Your weight."

"Do I have to tell you?" He nodded. "50Kg..." She replied.

"You really weigh 50Kg?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course!"

"If you lie about your weight, the bungee cord might break." The man said.

"Actually... 53Kg." Usagi said, ashamed.

In line behind Mamoru, a man began to laugh too loud. "How can a girl weigh 50Kg?"

"What are you laughing at?! Your girlfriend looks at least 60Kg." Mamoru turned to the man.

"Shut Up! She only weighs 59Kg! 59Kg!"

"Whatever. She looks 60Kg to me." Mamoru said laughing at the man.

"Watch your mouth!"

"No, no. Your girlfriend should watch her weight." Mamoru said, pushing the man back.

"What?! You little punk!"

"Little punk?!" Mamoru grabbed the man's shirt.

"Yeah, you little punk ass!"

The man that was helping Usagi, stood between the two, trying to stop the fight pushing the angry man away from Mamoru.

Usagi was at the edge and, curious, leaned over to look at the water. _'So high!'_ Suddenly she was very dizzy.

"Mamoru-san..." She said, pale. Mamoru looked immediately at her. Usagi passed out and fallen backwards. Mamoru ran to her and jumped to catch her in the air. While they were falling, Mamoru hold her close to him.

* * *

Usagi went to the hospital for precaution and Mamoru never left her side, holding her hand. If he hadn't his rope ready, what would had happened to her? He couldn't think. For the first time in many years, Chiba Mamoru cried.

* * *

Usagi's parents finally arrived home. She greeted them and went to her bedroom, turning on the computer. Looking at her vacation photos, she realized there was many photos with THEM together. Usagi and Mamoru. If someone didn't knew these two, they seemed like a happy couple. Usagi smiled.

Unknown to her, on the other side of the street, Mamoru was doing exactly the same thing. He stopped when he saw one photo with her, smiling at the camera. To him, her smile was touching and fascinating. His phone rang.

_'Thank you, Master! Goodnight! Your slave 3'_ His smile got even bigger.

* * *

On the next day, Mamoru was on his car when he saw an Ad in the Bus.

_'Show your love to her with 100 day anniversary couple ring.' _He wondered...

* * *

_**Is this the turning point in their relationship? Or Mamoru had another evil idea? Next chapter, soon! ^^**_


	6. 6- This is Goodbye

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 6 - This is goodbye**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 6! An **extra** earlier update!I can't help myself, I'm in love with this one!

LoveInTheBattleField thank you so much for your review on chapter 5!

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^ Remember, English is not my native language... gomen!

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"Hello?" Usagi answered her phone.

"Sleeping again?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping..."

"Wine off the drool... You know what day is tomorrow, right?" Asked Mamoru.

"Tomorrow?"

"I spoke with your Mom already so come to Deustch by 7 p.m. tomorrow."

"What?"

"Put some makeup. Don't show up looking like you always do."

_'Tomorrow? I don't remember what day could it be... Maybe his birthday?'_

* * *

Next day, Usagi arrived at the restaurant with a nice dress and a little bag in her hands.

Inside, she saw a table with her friends, Motoki and Mamoru and few other people she didn't knew.

"Usagi-chan, over here!" Screamed Makoto. Beside her friend, Mamoru called her with his finger.

"Why are you late?" He asked.

"I was caught in traffic."

"Then you've should ran." He replied.

"Now both our guests of honor are here. Let the party begin!" Said Motoki. Everyone cheered. "May I have your attention first, please. It's time for tonight's highlight, the slave emancipation!" Motoki brought a cake.

"You've been a good slave." Said Mamoru, raising the paper with their agreement.

"Has it already been 100 days?" She asked.

"Do you wish it was longer?"

"No. It feels good to be freed." A awkward silent could be felt between them.

Mamoru burnt the paper with a lighter. Usagi was looking at it with a weak smile.

"What's this? You brought a gift?" Said Minako looking at Usagi's bag, breaking "their" moment.

"It's nothing! Give it back! Give it to me!." The present was thrown hand in hand, landed, for last, in Mamoru's hands.

He took a card from the bag. '_Mamoru-san! Happy Birthday!'_ he read. "You thought it was my birthday?" He asked, smiling.

"Well... I mean..." She said, shyly.

The party was huge and even Mamoru was having fun singing with Motoki. Despite, everything, Usagi was having a great time with them.

* * *

A few hour later, the pair was walking side by side in silence. A few times, she looked at him discreetly as he did the same without her knowing. When they got to their street she turned to him.

"Goodnight..." Mamoru was looking deeply in her eyes. Realizing she wasn't going get a response from him, Usagi turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and kissed her. The girl eyes were wide but her heart felt so warm at the touch of his lips. Relaxing a bit she responded the kiss, grabbing his neck and pulling him to her. Mamoru took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss. At this, Usagi got frightened and ended the kiss. She ran to the house and Ikuko was on the window, watching everything. Mamoru went to his apartment but stopped, picking up the ring from his pocket. He looked at it, smiling.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?" Ikuko throwed a book at Mamoru. "Just because you're cute and smart, you can toy with my daughter?"

"I wasn't toying with her." He replied looking at the ground.

"Then, how are you gonna explain kissing her in public like that?"

"I'm very sorry, but I..."

"Quiet!" She got up from his couch. "I can really screw you over for this. But, because you're cute, I'll let it pass this time. I don't wanna see you around my daughter again!"

* * *

Usagi was looking at her phone and smiling. She was watching some videos they made together during one of their study sessions.

"Usagi-chan, your tutor is here!" She heard her mother. Usagi straightened her clothes and looked at the mirror, anxious.

"Say hello... to your new tutor." Ikuko said opening the door with a woman at her side. "This is Mizuno Ami." Usagi immediately looked at the window seeing Mamoru on the other side. _'He's looking sad...'_ Ikuko blocked her view, closing the window.

In her study session, Usagi kept, for several times, looking at the window. She couldn't take it, she needed to talk to him.

* * *

Leaving her house, she saw him.

"Mamoru-san!" She ran to him.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking and kept walking.

"I was worried because I couldn't get in touch with you and..."

"Nothing's wrong. Can't you study without me? I wasn't teaching you, anyway."

"I don't have to study! What's the point os studying when I know I'm not smart enough? I already gave up going to college..."

"Then, what are you going to do?" He stopped, facing her.

"I'm gonna marry you..." He kept walking. "Mamoru-san, wait!" She grabbed his arm.

"Wake up! It was fun toying with you, while it lasted... but it's over now. Maybe you're not getting this situation but, I don't have much free time to be your play buddy. So, stop bothering me. You're so annoying!" She slapped him hard on the face and ran from him.

* * *

In the next days, Usagi couldn't applied her attention on the studies, her thoughts always wandered to Mamoru.

* * *

"Men fill up half of his world. He's not the only one! There are so many of them, right?" Rei said to Usagi.

"That's right! My Mom told me it only takes 10 seconds to forget a man!" Said Makoto.

"C'mon Usagi-chan! Drink up, just drink!" Said Minako offering a little cup to her heart-crushed friend.

"Just forget everything... Usagi-chan." Said Rei. "Drink it and forget it all, ok?"

"10 seconds passed! You forgot him, right?" Minako asked. Usagi loved to have lunch with her friends but at that time she wasn't in the mood. She nodded at Minako's question.

"Good! Game over! Finished!" Cheered Makoto.

"Love is nothing. Just close your eyes and you'll forget everything!" Said Rei.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Minako.

"My heart... hurts." Usagi said, letting a tear fall down her face.

* * *

Even a little intoxicated, Usagi was able to walk home. Coming closer to her door she looked ahead and saw Mamoru, again. He looked at her and passed by.

"You!" Usagi yelled. He stopped.

"Are you enjoying your life? You must be having a ball since i'm not bothering you anymore. I'm just an annoying kid... Let me ask you one last question... Were you really toying with me? You were lying, right? Tell me you were lying! You were just joking with me? Tell me you weren't serious..." She cried in front of him. "Please..."

"That's enough..." Mamoru said, crying too.

"Mamoru-san, please... It's not funny anymore..." He wasn't able to give an answer to her and left her alone in the street crying...

* * *

A few days later she noticed a letter on the mailbox. She picked up the envelope addressed to her.

_'Usako...'_ Was written.

Usagi ripped the envelope and a ring fell to the ground. She took the ring and ran to his apartment only to found it empty with the door opened. Usagi kneeled on the ground crying.

* * *

_**Is this the end to their story? Next chapter, soon!^^**_


	7. 7- A Run for Love

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 7 - A Run for Love**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's Chapter 7!

BostonBill thank you so much for your review on chapter 6! **Important: There's a question in the end, please minna-san, read it! (≧∇≦)**

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"If I earnestly wish for something, will it come true?" Usagi asked her Tutor, Ami. She nodded. "Can you help me get into a college?"

"Of course! Trust me." Ami replied her student, smiling. "Pinky promise!" She said raising her little finger.

* * *

In the next days, Usagi applied herself in the studies, studying like a maniac. She was willing to prove what she was made of. She decided to go to the college. Not any college but his college, to show him she wasn't a stupid kid.

Many times at her studying she could remember he saying with his smile: _"Are you studying hard?" _

* * *

"What are you doing?" Asked Usagi looking up from her books.

"This picture is for when you got accepted into a college." Said Ami, holding a camera.

"Then, make sure I look pretty." Usagi said smiling and posing for the picture.

* * *

The exam day arrived quickly and Usagi was confident and determined. It went very well and was sure her wish was about to come true.

Usagi was grown up, dressing more like a woman. Everything that had happened to her, changed her and she hoped, for the better way.

However, when she got to see the results, her heart was crushed. She didn't made it...

* * *

"Cheer up. You only got rejected from one school. I don't know if you believe me but I was rejected from 5 schools and for the last one, I was put on the waiting list... as the 15th student..." Ami said smiling at Usagi. They were drinking in a restaurant, near the park.

"There are things in the world that were never meant for me to have... I really wanted to go to that school. This wasn't supposed to happen, Ami-chan... I guess it wasn't meant to be, uh? There was someone I really wanted to see..."

"Cheer up! Maybe this is God's way of leading... you to better school and better man!" Ami hugged her friend.

"Hey... I'm a Buddhist!" They laughed.

"Come, I wanna take you somewhere, Usagi-chan..."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ami asked while they were in the park, watching the stars.

"Yes, I'm ok..."

"I'm gonna go use the restroom, I'll be back..." Usagi nodded. When Ami left, Usagi looked up to the sky and sighed.

Suddenly lights came up in the trees around her. Usagi looked around, amazed at the scenery. _'So beautiful...' _Looking behind her, she saw Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san..." She whispered.

"You didn't get in?" He asked.

"No..."

"I told you to study..." He said, smiling and offering her a paper. Opening it, she read:

_'Certificate of Admission'_

"What's this?" She asked, looking at him.

"Have some faith in yourself, Odango Atama..." He laughed.

**_FLASHBACKS:_**

_"I don't ever wanna see you around my daughter again!" Yelled Ikuko._

_"Tsukino-san!" Mamoru said. "I don't want to lose her..."_

_"Then, what are you going to do?" Asked Usagi's Mother._

_ *:.｡. oo .｡.:* _

_"Mizuno-san! Just this once! Please!" Begged Mamoru._

_"I really can't. I don't have time." Replied Ami._

___ *:.｡. oo .｡.:* _

_"Mizuno-san! Look, I got the anticipated questions." Said Mamoru._

___ *:.｡. oo .｡.:* _

_"Usagi-chan made it! She got into our school!" Screamed Motoki._

___ *:.｡. oo .｡.:* _

_"Furuhata-san, may I please ask you for one favor? Her name is Tsukino Usagi, she got into our school this year. Can you please take her name off the acceptance list?" Asked Mamoru._

**__****_END OF FLASHBACKS_**

Usagi was dumbfounded, hearing all the story. Mamoru reached for her and enveloped the girl in a strong hug. All he needed was to hold her, like that.

"Mamo-chan..." She hugged him back with equally force.

"Usako..." Mamoru kissed whispered and bent down to kiss his Odango.

The passion was incredible. Usagi was no longer frightened, she was waiting for this moment, to have him with her. She took iniciative and deepened the kiss, licking his upper lip, inviting him. He tilted her head to the side for better access to her mouth. They delivered all their love in that kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him. "You're such a prick... Mamo-chan!"

"Yeah... but only yours..." He kissed her forehead.

**THE END?**

* * *

**You guys want a epilogue? Or should it end here? I have an idea for the epilogue, if you want to read it, please tell me! I'm waiting for your answers!^^**


	8. 8- The Cycle of LIfe

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant by Sayuri Uzuki**

**EPILOGUE - The cycle of life**

Konnichiwa minna-san, here's the Epilogue, this is the end... Thank you so much for all your support! ^^

BostonBill, Nich31 and SerentiyMoonGodness thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 7! In this chapter, I'll be using some of my friend's names, I hope they won't mind! (^_^;) Love them!

**I'll be back very soon with the other's stories updates and more important... A New Story! It will be called: "The art of Seduction!" - Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they met, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing? Hilarious! Stay tuned!**

To all who are following this story, a big thanks too! ^^

Please, revieeeew!.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

**YEARS LATER**

"Hello?" A boy answered his phone while driving his expensive car. "The washer's broken? Isn't Dad home? Geez, Mom! Now I can't, sorry! Later, ok? Bye!"

Suddenly a can hit his face making his car hit against the wall. His head hit in the steering wheel and his nose was bleeding! Pissed off he picked the can and looked around seeing a girl passing by.

"You! In Uniform!" He shouted.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Did you throw this?" He asked raising the object in his hand. "You almost killed me!"

"I'm not in a good mood... Can you just leave me alone?" The girl pleaded.

"Fine. Let's get to the point. What are you gonna do about my car?"

"You look rich... Can we just forget about this? I don't have any money."

"You at your crummy little self..." He cursed. "You don't have any money, right?" The girl nodded.

"Well... Then, there is only one way..." He smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe that boy! He's getting out of hand!" Usagi screamed angry, throwing her hands in despair.

"Honey, I'm home!" Mamoru cheered.

"Mamo-chan! Please, help me! The washer's broken!" She ran to him, pouting. Her husband smiled at her expression. "What?" She asked.

"I love when you do that, you know?" He smiled mischievously at his wife, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Then, will you help me? I promise to make up for you... I can be your slave... Mamo-chan." Usagi runned her fingers in Mamoru's chest, caressing his muscles and making him moan in desire.

"You read my thoughts Usako..." He licked her neck up to her ear. "I always loved to play the Master." He whispered, giving her goosebumps. "But first, let me see the damn washer machine... better worth it!" He said, entering the kitchen.

"Don't worry baby, it will..." She bit her lip antecipating their play.

* * *

Mamoru was fixing the machine when his wife joined him in the kitchen.

"Usako, where are the kids?" Asked Mamoru.

"ChibiUsa is in her friend's house doing some work and she'll be back later, Akiko is in the neighbour's playing with Miyoko. And Hideo... You won't believe it... I called him earlier because I needed help with the washer and he completly ignored me! You need to have a serious talk with him!" Usagi told her husband.

"Usako, he's just a teenager... It's typical." Mamoru replied.

"Oh right... Reminds me of someone, ne?" She said giggling and posing sensually for him. He got up immediately and ran to her side.

"So... no kids, uh?" He grabbed her waist and lifted her up to the counter.

"Shut up and kiss me, prick!" Mamoru laughed and assaulted Usagi's mouth, positioning himself between her legs. However, their "party" lasted a few seconds.

"That brat! She's so dead!" A voice cursed in the living room.

"Why that sounds me so familiar?" Mamoru wondered, whispering in his wife's neck.

"Wanna guess, jerk?" She smacked his head.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad..." Hideo entered in the kitchen, greeting his parents. He was, physically, a spitting image of his father. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked, seeing his parents in a compromising behaviour. He was used to that.

"Why you're so angry, can we know? Usagi asked her son.

"You won't believe it! A stupid girl throwed a can at my head and I hit my car! My Lexus, can you believe it? And when I faced her she said she couldn't do nothing about it! But I already know what I'm gonna to do..." He smiled wickely. "She's so dead!"

Mamoru and Usagi listened completly amazed at his son's story.

"Oh Kami-sama! Like father, like son!" Usagi sighed.

"Uh?! What are you talking about?" Hideo asked, confused.

"Well, son I guess I never told you how I met your mother, did I?" Mamoru asked Hideo, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I guess not... Dad." He answered.

"Then, I need to tell you a long story and believe me... you don't want to miss this one." Mamoru smiled dragging his son to the living room.

"Poor girl... I guess I'm having a future daughter-in-law..." She smiled. "Damn, I'm feeling old!"

**THE END**

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for all your support! Till the next story! Ja ne!^^**_


End file.
